The Cowabunga! Brothers
The Cowabunga! Brothers '''(or simply known as '''TCB!) is a upcoming teen sitcom comedy cartoon TV series produced by CutAlex creators''' Michael Wildshill and Edward Walter Fowly (born: Mikko Samuli Salovaara, 8.7.2000 and Eetu Valtteri Kukkonen, 14.2.2003) It's produced by Dartoon studio, DHX Media and Mandeville Television. Plot Jake Cowabunga (Michael Wildshill) is a ordinary skater who has trouble with Marco and Polo Pielberg (Michael Wildshill and Edward Walter Fowly) and their sister Roseanne Pielberg (TBA) with her alter ego/cousin Jane Pielberg (TBA). One day, it all begins to start adventure. So come along with Jake, Roseanne, Marco, Jane and Polo to see exciting, funny and sad things that comes ahead us. Dartoon (a.k.a. Wildshill film partners) '''Dartoon is a joint venture of Schneider's Bakery, Frederator, Millar Gough Ink, trEE fAll AhOY, Acme Productions, Scottish Television, Paramount, Collage Hill Pictures, Wonderland, Warren & Rinsler Productions, 2nd Man on the Moon, 11th Street, MTV, Film Roman, Télétoon, Nelvana, Studio B, Cosgrove Hall, Klasky Csupo, Walt Disney, TTI, Aniplex, Pixar, Universal, Warner Bros Animation, Harvey Levin Productions, France Animation, M6, DiC, ShadowMachine, Disney Channel, Cookie Jar, Boomerang, Scott Free, Movie Agent, UPPI, Alevy Productions, Happy Madison, Saban Brands, Nintendo, Panda Productions, Dong Woo Animation, Hå lá Frènch Productions, Doozer, Pikachu the Movie Dual, Imagi Studios, Lord Miller, Comedy Central, Illumination Entertainment, Gracie Films, Georgia, Castlerock, The Pokémon Company, Sensation, Breakthrough, Tele Images Kids, Legendary Pictures, Reveille, Pacific Bay, Sony Digital, FX Productions, FX, Oops! Last Motion Picture/Citadel B.Liv Toys, TeenNick, Rch, Nicktoons, Sony Television, Cartoon Network Studios, Cartoon Network, AlloyEntertainment, CBS, Warner Bros, Steve Bocho Productions, 20th Century Fox, Coca Cola, FremantleMedia, ICO (Instituto Credito de Oficial) and ICF/IFEM (Instituto Catala de Finances) Cineart Alta Produccion Le Region Wallone Fox Filmes de Brasil Banijay Group's Breakthrough/Zodiak Media Group (BZMG Limited) The Safran Company Prescience Partners of Earth Hour events A(lan) Y(oung) Pictures Italy Future Films Veikkaus Oyj NPS (Dutch channel) A.Film A/S Nimbus Film Magma/Ulysses INCAA North West Vision Media Le Films de Fleuve (Magic Mario Limited) CNC Impact Pictures Canada IFF/CINV S4C Canada FilmFund Cinergy Belgia YLE LuxAni Film Fund Luxembourg Cinet ARD (Degeto, WDR etc...) TrustFilms Artifical Optimum UK Nordisk Film & TV Fond ZDF (with ZDF Enterprises) Kinology Studio 37 Magic Light Ltd Rogers Telefund SF Norge RÚV DR (Danmark) SVT Swedish Film Institute (SFI Film AB) Israeli Film Fund TSR (Suisse-Romanie) TVE ICAA Sigma Films Memfis International Ognon Pictures Edith Film (Finland) Arte Davis-Films CineCinema BBC Films Aegis Filmfund Icon Productions Emolga Broadcasting Malaco Leaf ElisaDNA Catalan Film & TV Brandenburg FFA Starz Studio Babelsburg Eurimages TFM Distribution Filmstiftung NRW Screen Australia Finnvera Pain Unlimited Distributionsselskabet Finnish Film Foundation Telefilm Canada Isabella Films Slot Machine 4½ Film Danish Film Institute BeRoCliViarFilm (A.K.A. Berocliviar Film) Toto & Co Films Scope Invest Warner Roadshow Studios Gold Coast Commerzbank Wavefront Studios Legendary Entertainment Legendary Worldwide Media Desk Netherlands CoBo Fonds Pan-Europeénne Le Films de Christal (first film using English version of new logo) Seville Films Wild Bunch Constatin Film InFoVi Studios RTL-TV1 R@n:D0ᴟ Pictures Celloluid Dreams New Holland Pictures RTBF (Television Belge) Blind Spot Pictures SWF VRL (Television Belge) Also Starring Oy Dong Woo Animation Irish Film Board Scott Rudin Productions Everest Entertainment Diaphana Distribution BIM Distribuzione Film Fund Luxembourg Sixteen Films Lucky Red France 3 Indian Paintbrush Salty Picturtes (Utah) Why Not Productions Oops! Films Gaumont Canal+ Sofica EuropaCorp Pathe Renn Productions Film 4 Lionsgate UK Filmyard-TWC Holdings (joint venture by Filmyard Holdings -owner of Miramax- and The Weinstein Company - owner of Dimension Films's international division Dimension International -, first international company owned by Egmont) Tornasol Films Energia Productions Sofica Gaumont M6 Deutscher Filmförderfonds FFF Bayern Veikkaus Oyj ARRI Film & TV Solar Films Inc Banijay Group Gracie Films Canto Bros Productions Imagi Animation Zwart Arbeid Element pictures (Ireland) Sulake Oyj Wüste Filmproduktion (with Wüste Film Öst) FFH Shelwig-Holstein Medienboard Brandenburg TV2 Danmark Sandrew Metronome The Match Factory Norsk TV2 NFB Germany Kameraudejnigen Substanz Sirena Film Mainstream APS OC Film Duckling AS Maril Oyj Oops Film Agency MTV3 SuperPikachu (Finnish biggest mall) Pirkka Oy/Ruokakesko Sonera TMS Licensing Vistec Entertainment Fazer Oy Story Of... Otava Oyj K-Citymarket Post Control Helsinki Nordea HUOM! Prisma (S-Ryhmä/The S Group) Jim (Nelonen Media) TV Viisi Etelä-Saimaa ToGP Productions Tree Fall Ahoy Charather Games Humina Oy YLEX (radio chjannel) 2000TopGearDog Studios THX Oops! Digital Digital Film Finland Finnlab DTS SDDS IATSE MPAA Production Codes Fujifilm Dolby Digital Dolby ACTRA Screen Queensland Generator Post fake. Anima Vitae Digital Cinema Matila Röhr Nordisk Oy Ab Hahaha Pumpkin (comic company) Pikazi Asia LLC Movie Central Mikado (DeAgostini) Films Mehukatti Trip VR Finnkino McDonalds Universum Film Angel Films Saarioinen Midnight Sun Film Centre Laitilan Cola Hobby Hall Konebox.fi Affecto DHL Express Suomalainen Kirjakauppa Turku Hasbro Tekniset Stockmann Nokia Expert Berghs Natur&kultur Cappelen Damm Uitgeverij Hoogland & Van Klaveren Sonera Veikon Kone Elisa Finnet Musta Pörssi Gigantti Verkkokauppa.com MEK/Visit Finland Ministerio da Cultura Brasil/Lei de inventivo à cultura/Ancine Amigo Music (Bonnier) M&Ms Gylendal SAF (Sweden) Astral Potboiler Productions BNDES Tom Yoda Entertainment Rhombus Media GAGA USEN Agency for Cultural Affairs Assassin Pictures Society Involving Stuff The Earthquake Company ELO (Taitellinen korkeakoulu) C&A Santander Planet Pictures and WhatElse/Cinematorgaph A/S Dartoon is first Oops! studio located in Japan, India and China. Episodes Production/History http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kid_vs._Kat&action=edit&section=22 edit Creation When the series was announced on July 7, Jake originally had brown hair, green shirt, and a black shoes. His final design was later changed to a orange hair, blue shirt and black/white shoes. Also, Roseanne was originally created with purple-blue eyes. In the final design, they were changed to pink. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kid_vs._Kat&action=edit&section=23 edit Working title This show was originally named Skate Jake.[2] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kid_vs._Kat&action=edit&section=24 edit Debut The Cowabunga! Brothers ''will premiere on YTV on July 7th in Canada and currently airs on Saturdays at 8:30 a.m. as part of YTV's Crunch block. In the US the series first airs on Disney XD on February 21 at 8:00 p.m. European broadcasting Mandeville Films team said of the program: "We are excited to be part of the ''TCB adventure with the DHX Media team. The series has those quality cartoon elements found in the classics - great music and score, neat characters and crisp slapstick timing. Our main duo of Jake and Marco "The Prank King of Universe" are set to establish one of the great ongoing cartoon rivalries. One skater with one prank king, ferocious feline creates absolute mayhem that Disney XD/Jetix kids across Europe will love. I have a feeling that Jake is the one who is going to need to survive the awesome adventure!" International release Film adapation Universal Pictures announced to make TCB movie.